According to the EU directive 2000/54EC on Biological Substances, employers are obliged to make suitable protective clothing available to their employees. According to EN 14126, in order to protect against bacteria, viruses and other micro-organisms, special requirements are defined for the clothing materials used to protect against infectious agents. These materials must protect the skin, and therefore the wearer, against possible contact with biological substances and prevent the spread of germs. Suits with overtaped seams are recommended, since viruses, bacteria and spores are small enough to penetrate through the openings of sewn seams. Protective suits made of EN 14126 compliant materials can be identified by a biohazard pictogram. On the basis of the standard, the protective garment should be certified as Type 3 chemical protective clothing.
Type 3 garments should be able to provide protection against pressurized liquid chemicals. Some attempts have been made with composite materials but are too expensive. The current situation is that there is no breathable Type 3 garment on the market. The objective of the present invention is to provide a breathable Type 3 Category III protective apparel.